Bleeding Lies
by IceQueen987
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles. All the charecter's thoughts on the change in each of them and themselves. No parings. K for blood.
1. Feeding

**Thisis fan-made. there are no parings. This is really just a drabble. You can connect it to my story Frozen Reflection or not, it's up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.**

* * *

Fai's POV

I tucked the covers underneath Sakura-chan's chin before exiting.The door closed noiselessly behind me. No, not quite. I could hear a faint, strained squeak, but I knew only _I_ could hear it.

"Sakura-chan's asleep. Mokona is sleeping with her." I said to Kurogane in an even tone, despite the anger that began to well up. "Are you planning to drink something?" I asked as he walked past me.

"Sake." he replied as he stopped. I sighed in fake exasperation.

"Really, what will we do with you?" Suddenly I heard the faint sound of tearing. I could hear him inhale a bit sharper.

"You should drink too." He said. I glanced in his direction. "You don't have to drink it; that's up to you. But it will just keep flowing weather you want it or not." His katana was now slightly stained with blood. I could feel my stomach knotting in hunger, the siren call of food too much after going on nothing since my transformation.

"Truly, what will we do with you Kurogane?" I said, an exasperated smirk on my face. But I could see that he knew he had one this time. I bent forward and pressed my mouth against the blood. I held his arm to get a better grip. His muscle were tense, and I could taste the adrenalin in his blood, like a slightly sweet tang; the fight or flight instinct. His blood was spicy and metallic. "Did you notice?" I asked, pausing for a second.

"Yha. That we're being watched, right?" I drank some more feeling my energy returning as his blood fed me.

"Our next opponents in chess, or..."

"Maybe the guys who have been watching us this whole time?" I finished. But I knew it wasn't _him_ that we were feeling watch us.

"No matter which it is..." I licked the last of the blood, knowing I wasn't going to let myself slip up again, not if I could help it. "I won't let them hurt us anymore." I said darkly as I licked my fingers where the blood had dripped down. And I meant it, every word. I walked to my room and closed the door. But not before hearing one last thing I probably wasn't supposed to hear;

"But that's the problem; are you lying again, or telling the truth?"

* * *

**That was it! what do you think? I love that scean in the book for some strange reason. Me and my vamp fetesh, I suppose. This has no pairing, I just an interpritation of the scean.**


	2. Drinking

**

* * *

**

I decided, for the heck of it, to expand a bit on the drabble. Each chapter is a different charecter. There will be 9 in all. Each is on a different situation, but it follows the storyline of the manga one after the other.

* * *

Kuro's POV

The sake fell into the cup that the pork bun was holding. "Syaoran's interesting when drunk, no?" it commented. "But he must be worrying about a lot of things too. He fell asleep so fast." It gave the kid a quick nuzzle on the forehead.

"Just like the princess...and that magician as well." I said quietly, trying not to wake the kid up.

"There've been a lot of painful things. Syaoran disappearing..."

"It's not just that." I sighed. "They're hiding something."

"Fai, or Sakura...?"

"Both. Expecially the princess." I took a sip of my sake. "Havn't you noticed anything?" I asked, subtly pumping the little creature for information.

"While I'm awake, no. But Mokona can sense things when Mokona's asleep. When Fai talked to Yuko, Yuko asked me to sleep. They could still talk. So if Sakura talked to Yuko while Mokona slept, mokona wouldn't know."

_Huh. Interesting._

"Even so..." a strained voice spoke. The pork bun jumped onto my shoulder. It was the kid. "I'll protect her...defiantly..." I had to admire is determination. It was as strong as my own. I placed my hand over his eyes and I felt them close.

"Sleep." I said. The pork bun had taken the sake bottle to free up my hand. I took it back now. "You sleep too." I told the white creature.

"And you?" it asked.

"there's still some left." I said, a smile tugging on my mouth.

"If Kurogane is awake, everyone can sleep safely!" It exclaimed happily. I pushed it down onto the couch next to the kid. And now I was alone with my thoughts and a bottle of sake. _Everything has become more complicated. No. It was always this complex, it was simply covered up very well._ I looked to my still-healing cut on my wrist. _He may not want to have lived, but he has become a part of our twisted family, like it or not. Just the same as me._I looked down to the kid. He wasn't the same. He was the original, yes, but he was different. He wasn't so nieve. He had more perspective. _And of course, the pork bun probably knows more secrets then anyone. It's become a secret-keeper._ I looked towards the door that led to the princess's room. _She's changed the most. There was something in that feather's memories that changed her. It's not just the kid disappearing._My mind flashed back to all the blood. I shuddered. This didn't used to happen; I'd grown soft. But that was alright with me, because it had happened on my own terms. I looked to the bottle and sighed.

"Number 6 of 18."

* * *

**Ta-da! So Kuro's thoughts are done. No one really does anything from his POV sadly. Or if they do it's only for romance stories. There's no real 'Kuro-acting-like-Socraties' types of fics/drabbles. Please review!**


	3. Thinking

**It's the 3rd of my 9 drabbles. I'm going through these fast! Well, that's good b/c maybe I'll actually update Frozen Reflection soon! ;**

**Warning: Lots of Syaoran angist! W00t!**

* * *

Syaoran's POV

We were all waiting for Sakura-hime. She had gotten an invitation from the sponsors of the "chess" tournament to come to dinner. Alone. So I waited, like everyone else. I looked to Kurogane-san. A white bandage peeked out of his jacket sleeve. Fai-san must have finally had some of his blood. I glanced at Fai-san. He sat still, like a statue, his remaining blue eye seeing nothing. Mokona was fidgeting with worry. Kurogane-san inconspicuously pulled down the jacket sleeve.

"I'm home." a getle voice said as the door swung open.

"Sakura!" Mokona exclaimed, immediately bouncing to her arms. "Are you alright? Did anything happen?!"

"I'm alright. I'm sorry for making you worry." she said while cuddling Mokona in he arms to comfort it. How I wished I was Mokona right now, to comfort me. Fai-san now stood up.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan." he said, his voice kind, now only for her.

"I'm home." she said, a ghost of a smile on he lips. She look to me, meeting my eyes. a painfully hollow ache throbbed where my heart should have been. he delicately bit her lip. "I'm sorry." she said, turning to Fai-san. she handed Mokona to him. "It seems I'm a bit tired. Ill go ahead and rest." Kurogane-san watched silently, his eyes hiding his emotions. But I knew him well enough from looking through my clone that he was calculating. Calculating what, I didn't know. Sakura-hime began to walk to her room. He right leg gave out before the first step. I quickly grabbed he arm, gently, before Fai-san had the chance. Jealousy and- I truly didn't want to admit it- hate flaring up in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm really alright." she said. I knew she was trying to get rid of me. Not this time. I tightened my grip lightly, letting her know I would leave her. Her eyes widened. I led her to her room and opened the door for her. She looked at me, her mouth slightly open, a question hanging on them. How I wished to close them with my own. "Sorry for making you wait." She now leaned on the door-frame. I had let her go. "Please, from now on..." She closed the door. I stared in confusion. I put a hand on her door. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, what did she mean?

_Don't you know how badly I want you, how hard it is to see you with him? What makes him better then me?! _My head was beginning to spin from so much thought. _Why is it that I pay this price. Why is it that we have to suffer? Why did Fai-san have to almost die? Why does Kurogane-san have to be everyone's rock, including me? Why won't you LOOK AT ME??_

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Kid!" I couldn't see anymore. strong hands caught me.

"Syaoran..." _I'm a stone...a statue...I cannot move...cannot think...I can only feel and endure..._

"Please be free from now on...Syaoran-kun..."

* * *

**And Syaoran is done! I liked his alot. His shows a lot of emotion. Syaoran always puts on a brave face, so I tought, 'Let's make him have lots of feelings reviled in this one!'. Poor Syaoran needs a hug...**

**Please Review!**


	4. Wishing

**Next is Sakura! Her's may not seem as deep as the others, but it is. You have to have read the manga, specifically this scene, many times and know Sakura almost as well as CLAMP to really see the message. I'm not quite sure why it turned out this way but...I'm satisfied with it.**

* * *

Sakura's POV

The blade had pierced me deep. It hurt very much. It was an instant kill. Yet I was happy. I could feel myself separating into two; a body and a soul. I turned around and saw my body covered in blood. Fai-san was screaming in pain. I knew it would hurt him deeply, my deception. But I had to. I glided over and gently placed my hand over his. He looked at me, agony on his beautiful face.

"We made it on time." I said, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry. My life won't disappear; it's still there." I held his hand in mine. He looked at me with deep guilt. Yet it was that same emotion I wished to erase. I hugged him; he was so warm. "Please don't forget;" I whispered in his ear, "From now on, the future can be changed." He was still crying. I didn't blame him; I was crying too. Crying for all the wishes I had to selfishly snuff out to grant my own.

"I'm so sorry." I turned to Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san. Syaoran-kun was scared, he wasn't even hiding it. Kurogane-san looked angry, yet sad. "Please, take care of Fai-san." I floated over the the mecanical dool dressed in black. "Untill we meet again..." As I was taken away, I wished once more.

_Please keep everyone safe. I want them to be happy. I wish for Fai-san to get his eye back. I wish for Kurogane-san to be with his princess again. I wish for Syaoran-kun to be free of my burden. I wish Moko-chan will always be safe and smiling. And I wish for the strength I need to go on._

**Two in one day! Sakura's in probably the shortest one because her thoughts on most of the things is explained in the manga.**

* * *


	5. Crying

**Now is Mokona! The 5th of 9 connected drabbles. This one's short too. Since Mokona talks in 3rd person, I kept that in this drabble.**

* * *

White Mokona's POV

Kurogane was bleeding. Fai was hurt. Syaoran was trying hard to stay awake. The black stuff swirled around us, making a cage around us. Mokona was scared. Tears kept falling down Mokona's face. Mokona remembered what the Black Mokona had said; Mokona was everyone's only hope. Then Fai used the last of his magic to save us. But...

"My magic...it's not enough!" Fai cryed. Blood was dripping from his mouth. Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona were out though.

"Syao...ran.."

"Mokona!" he exclaimed.

"Take Mokona's earring..." Syaoran looked at Mokona in paniked confusion. "The other Mokona...told me to do so...in a dream." Kurogane was trying to get him and Fai out. "Please..." Syaoran took Mokona's earring off, just like Mokona asked. A bright light shone and a hole was made in the black cage. Kurogane went out and began to pull Fai out, but he couldn't. Mokona cryed harder. _Mokona wants everyone together..._

"Go!" Fai said. And Kurogane let go...only to cut off his whole left arm. And then Fai came out. Mokona cryed for Kurogane and his lost arm. Mokona spread Mokona's wings and took eveyone away. In the dark, Mokona cryed for everyone.

_Mokona wants everyone back to normal. Mokona misses Yuko and the Black Mokona. Mokona wants to meet Watanuki too. Mokona can't stop crying..._

**

* * *

**

Poor Mokona! 4 More to go. 3 of the remaining 4 will be xxxHolic characters. But it's still all connected, so don't worry.

**Please Review!**


	6. Dreaming

**Now is Wata-kun's turn! This is more on the happier side.**

* * *

Watanuki's POV

Opening the door, I saw her. "Yuko-san?" I asked as I stepped into the Sakura storm. "Am I having...another dream?" Now I stood next to her. "When am I in reality...and when am I dreaming? Aside from Domeki and Himawari-chan, the only people I remember are your customers and the spirits I've met. Is that because it's a dream? Am I not...even a real human?" Tears were falling from my eyes, running down my face. Everything was confusing and painful.

"No, you're human. Just like that boy." She wiped away my tears.

"Syaoran-kun...?" I asked.

"Why is it that you're crying?" she asked.

"When I think about all the people who will be sad if I was to disappear..." It was becoming hard for me to talk. Hot, liquid salt kept on falling.

**Don't disappear!**

"Is there something you wish of me?" she asked. I nodded. "But...?"

"I'll wait until the time is right. I have many questions, but I'll wait."

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll tell me when the time comes." she smiled

"With due payment of course." she added.

"One more thing..." i took her hand. "Is there a wish _you_have Yuko-san? If there is, I'll do my best to make it come true." She looked at me in shock. "Please tell me." She smiled and hugged me.

_I'll do my best to make our wishes come true; hers and mine. Just like she said, if I wish hard enough, dreams can become reality. So I'll keep dreaming. I'll keep believing. I've changed so much. But people change, just like yuko-san said, through meetings and hopes. I'll keep dreaming. I'll keep wishing. Just like Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun keep wishing and dreaming._

**

* * *

**

6 down, 3 to go. No one really does fics or drabbles where xxxHolic crosses over. Net will be the Black Mokona. That one I'll have to make up all on my own.


	7. Keeping

**Now is the 7th one! There are 2 more left untill the end.**

* * *

Black Mokona's POV

Yuko pulled out a sparkling, white feather that had pink markings on it.

"Originally, Kohane-chan had the power to see the supernatural, not exorcise it. However, the influence of the feather gave her this ability.

"Because the power of Sakura's feather is the power to protect precious things...?" I asked.

"The moment that Sakura's feathers flew and the moment Kohane-chan gained this ability is no coincidence." I looked back to the house.

"time-space is falling apart." I said sadly.

"Indeed." The reality which held the shop and the reality that held only a rotting, empty lot melded.

"Watanuki payed the price of his memories before even entering the shop...for the sake of 2 futures." Yuko lowered the feather to me. "You keep this memory as well." she said. I absorbed the feather into my earring. "The sealing tool has memories sealed inside of it." Yuko lifted me up and held me in her palm. "Keep those precious memories until the time comes." I nodded. "But...that moment is fast approaching."

_I must keep Sakura's memories of Syaoran safe and Watanuki's as well. I will keep them all safe. I will do my part. just as my twin is doing its part in this game._

**

* * *

**

This take place between Celes and Nihon, I think. It's kind of hard to aline the TRC and Holic timelines since Holic is ahead in the storyline.


	8. Playing

**Number 8. One more! This one is almost all dialogue. It's only 2 people talking, so don't worry about confusion.**

* * *

Yuko's POV

I opened my eyes. I knew I was dreaming, though, because my head rested on Clow Reed's lap. He gave me an amused smile.

"Long time no see." I sat up.

"I'm surprised you've decided to show up, since you've left me to play alone with him." I muttered. He smiled.

"And I must say, you've played very well. Almost as well as I did." I rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You've gained some of his pieces as well." he noted.

"This 'game' can't keep going on." I said. "I'm getting tired of it. It's not fun anymore; it's work." He laughed. I glared at him.

"But the fact that the pieces their own wills makes it all the more interesting. And I think _they_are beginning to take over your role as the piece mover." i smiled.

"Games are always best played on an individual scale. that way, the weight of the world doesn't collapse on you."

"True." he nodded. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I think...everyone is tired of this 'game' and wants a new one to start."

_But, I must keep playing and finish this. Who will win; us or them?_

**

* * *

**

That's it. This one is a bit more "trippy", if you will, b/c it's more dream-like.


	9. Vowing

**This is the last in my drabble series. It all went so fast! ;; The last one is the longest b/c the scene it's take from is pretty much a whole chapter. Chapter 182 to be exact. And this time it's Tomoyo! She's my fave female character along with Yuko. Sorry Sakura...you're 3rd; Frey from Chobits is 2nd. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

It had been a long day. Full of stress and worry. And sorrow. But these were unavoidable facts of life; I'd learned that the hard way. And tomorrow the hole that had been in my chest the past 6 months would be reopened. I paused outside his door. Was it truly ripping my heart out again? i knew the answer; yes, it was worth it. _I must be sick my the head..._ I reached for the door...

"Come in." the familiar, comforting voice called. I opened the door. He was facing in my direction alreay.

"You always know when it's me, don't you?" I smiled. "Just like always." I couldn't help but appreciate that some things _didn't_change. "No matter where I hid, or how hard I tried to keep quiet, you always found me right away...Kurogane."

"Well, that's what it is to be a nonja, right?" He eyes were closed now. "Besides, I always know where you are." He opened his eyes, his gaze never wavering. He was looking me in the eyes. "You and only you." he said quietly at the end. I felt my heart skip a beat. _Dose he-?! No, i need o stop right there. i need to control my hormones._I smiled after a moment's hesitation, breaking his gaze. I just couldn't look at him directly right now. "I herd the story from the witch. How this Fei-Wong Reed wanted to use me as a pawn." I was sitting now. I was perched on a window seat, I on the floor. I was looking up at _him _now.

"I don't think you would have truly ever followed him. Even after Soma worried about you and now matter how much the Eperess scolded you, you would always do as you wished anyway." _Just as I wish to do too..._

"That's true." he said, an amused smirk on his face. I couldn't help but smile; this was the old Kurogane I knew from before the journey. But that Kurogane was dying, and quickly. Would I be able to handle it? Had i changed from out time apart? "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Digging up a grave, that's a sin, right?"

"Probably."

"For the fights up ahead, I'm going to need power. But, I had to pay my old Ginryuu to that bitch." I looked towards the black sky out the open window. "I need Ginryu, the Ginryu that my father held onto and delivered to me, even in death...the Suwa Ginryu." I knew then it was time to reveile a secret to him. I pulled out what I'd been hiding under my kimono. Kurogane looked to me in confusion. That confusion turned into surprise. I gave him the parcel and watched him unwrap it. "Ginryu..." he whispered.

"My deepest apologies." I looked down, a bit ashamed. "I never placed it in your mother's gave as you had requested. Your mother summoned me to Suwa before her death and wished for me to keep the blade when you came to the castle." His eyes widened. He lifted the blade, which reflected the moonlight. He looked at it and at his reflection in the blade. I had made sure it was kept in perfect fighting condition.

"Tomoyo." His eyes slid from his reflection to me.

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to leave Nihon again. But i will come back. and so..." he got off the window seat and knelt in front of me, lifting his blade. "I make this vow once more." I stood, knowing what he wished.

_**All that I am is for my master;**_

_**All that I am belongs to my master.**_

_**That is my everying; this is my oath.**_

_**This I swear on my one true name that none but my master may know.**_

I held my hand barley an inch from his blade, power surging through me.

_**I wish you good fortune...Youou.**_

I dropped my hand, the light of my magic fading to nothing. I was suddenly glad for the dark; he couldn't see the tears running down my face and my body tremeling. but I was proven wrong for the latter of the two.

"Tomoyo?" he asked, concerned. I lost my restraint and cllapsed in his arms, holding him as tight as I could. "T-tomoyo-!" he gasped.

"Please don't go!" I cried, pain ripping through me. He wrapped his arms around me tight.

"I need to; I won't abandon my friends. They've become my impotent people too. It's not just you anymore."

"I know." I choked. I was acting immature and stupid. I thought the 1st time would be the hardest and that it would be bearable the 2nd time. Apparently not. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'll come back-"

"But what if it's _years_ this time?! What if you _never _come back for whatever reason?! What if you DIE!!"

"Tomoyo!" His voice was sharp and powerful. I hiccuped, instantly quiet. "Get a grip on yourself. It's not like you to lose it. That's usually my job." I couldn't help but smile. Then I had an idea.

"Kuro..." I said, using my old nickname for him. He looked at me cautiously, making sure i wouldn't loose it again.

"Yha?" I pulled myself out of his hold.

"I give you my vow on my blood that, if you havn't returned withing 2 years time, I will come looking for you." Then I looked up and smiled. "And make sure to give you a good beating for breaking your promise to come back." He grinned.

"Deal."

_I would keep my vow. And he would keep his. I knew he was in good hands and that he would be okay. He had found himself; now it was my time. I promise you Kuro that when you come back, I will have found myself, just as you did._

**

* * *

**

I'll be honest, I put some KuroxTomoyo in there. ; Hope it was subtle. After this is a special, so stay tuned!

**Please review!**


	10. Returning

**This is a bonus chapter! It's from the clone Syaoran's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

C!Syaoran's POV

I walked down the long, shadowed corridors. No one really payed attention to me, to the fact that I was returning to deliver another bundle of feathers to my master. But I wasn't going to him, not yet. I was going to HER first. i paused at the door, looking around to make sure no one was there. Empty. Just like my soul. I pushed open the doors o find her there. Never moving, never making a sound. A corpse, just like me. A corpse I was in love with. I closed the door behind me, a dull, distant, slow thud beginning in my chest. As I neared her, the thudding became louder, quicker, more _there_. When I was at her bedside, I dropped to my knees, the pounding painful now in my chest, hot and burning with guilt, desire for blood, lust for her dead, cold, body, that I desperately wanted to warm up with mine but never could or would.

**"I lo-ve yo-..."**

I brushed the bangs from her porcelain, cold, smooth skin. She was like an ice sculpture, unreal. I lay my head slowly where her soul would have been, right in the middle of her chest. I closed my eyes slowly, exhaling slowly. Afraid to brake her, the only remains of her I had left. It was only when I was near her that I could feel this pain, this grief, this lust, this hunger, this regret. It was addictive. I opened my eyes and took her hand in mine, never moving my head, my motions slow, careful.

**"Can you hear me kid?!"**

**"Please...don't take my...ma-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**"I had hoped you would grow a heart of your own-"**

This horrible, sweet, addictive burning in my chest.

**"Do you have a wish?"**

_I want to be with her...always..._

**"There is a price."**

_I will pay with my own soul. I will let my soul meld with my original..._

"Will you pay it?"

_...just as she did as she died..._

**"Then I will grant your wish."**

I felt myself begin to dissolve. I barley felt the pain. I lifted my head up and pressed my mouth to her cold, beautifully carved lips, holding her body to mine.

"What are you doing?!" I stopped kissing her and turned. My original with his friends. His family.

_**Good-bye...**_

**

* * *

**

I really hoped you liked it! This is the end of my drabble series. I'm very happy I did it. Not on to my ACTUAL fanfic, Frozen Reflection.


End file.
